The Big Birthday
by Gene's Gal
Summary: A Birthday Present to my best friend, Blair/Marcus pairing. One shot only, please read and review afterwards. It's Blair's birthday but what does Marcus give her for her big day?


The Big Birthday

This Story is for my best friend Beelzemongirl for her birthday, hope you love this. Many happy returns on the 22nd of July, girl!

Blair awoke to the sound of birds singing their songs, the sun shining with a cool brezze blowing the curtains. She sighed softly, streching her arms while yawning loudly. Then she turned her head to the little clock on her bedside table, it was half past seven. She shut her eyes peacefully, then she suddenly rose from the cusion. Today was her birthday, the 23rd of June was here making her now thirty years old. She didn't really think she would reach this landmark at all during her life, the abuse and suffering she went through made her wonder if her body would give up one day without really knowing the power of love. But she lived on to fight against machines, love and lost the love of her life, finding her father and her lover again at long last.

She went downstairs to see if Marcus was around to find that she was the only person in the house, no masculine scent or the sound of his intoxitating voice could be heard or smelt. It didn't make sense, it wasn't her husband's nature to disappear at all. Then her eyes fell on a sealed envople that lay on the kicthen table, his artisic writing wrote her name on the front. Blair walked towards it, slowly taking it with her fingertips touching the letters. She turned it to unseal it, taking out the letter and read the following.

_Dear my beautiful Blair on her thirth birthday,_

_ Well, it's here. The 23rd of June making my wife turn thirty years old and dosen't it feel so good darling? I love you from the bottom of my human heart, you gave me such wonders and the meaning of love during the journey together and apart. Everything about you Blair Williams makes my soul soar, the way you breathe and speak gives me shivers down my spine. I could never find a another person that I could love like you, we are soul mates and nothing will ever break our bond. Now I must ask you to do something for me, follow the footprints outside that should lead you to the Connor's house. There they will be waiting as they have something to show you, it will be a suripise indeed. Enjoy your day, sweetheart. Love always from your true soulmate Marcus. xxx_

Though it was her birthday and supposed to be a happy day, Blair sobbed at his heartfelt words. The tears poured down her face, her body tingled with yearning of his brood body beside her and her mind imaged him being the man that she fell for all this time. She placed the letter back in the envolpe, letting her cries subside to nothing. When she recovered, she made herself ready for going to the Connors house while trying to stay calm of the suripise waiting for her.

Locking the front door behind her, Blair turned to see the footprints that were recently done on the dusty ground. It was giving her a path to the Connor's house which she followed, humming a light tune in her mind. The cool breeze and sun touched her open skin, a small smile came across her face. In her vision, she thought only of Marcus. Those trusting blue eyes, that cheeky smile, the height of him and just the many wonders of him she discovered everyday. He was a good lover in bed, yes he was truely a wonder which made her body a little bruised but sastiyfied everytime they made love. She thought of having children with him after closly bonding with Lauren, the little girl was growing up very quickly though she was two and a half years old. She had her mother's eyes with her father's determantion to fight for her life if ever the machines returned, Blair adimired her strong soul and raw beauty. Marcus was a great uncle, he seemed to be a perfect father if it ever happened to him and Blair. She shut her eyes and imaged herself, Marcus and their child in a bittersweet photograph. Oh how heart sighed of the beautiful fanasty.

Arriving at the Connor's house, Blair knocked on the door and waited. Suddenly the door swung open by itself, the house was covered in darkness with no sign of anyone around. Hesistanly, she entered house with her eyes searching for anything that seemed lifelike. "Hello?" She cried out, no-one replied. A shiver of fear ran up and down her spine, she hoped that she wasn't led into a trap or something happened to the Connors. If anything happened to them, she would rage her own war to track down the kidnappers and would risk her life if Marcus was in danger. Her life was meanless without her soulmate, she nearly lost him once and wasn't willing to do the same again. Struggling through the darkness, Blair noticed the garden so she went towards it glad that she was in the light. But once she opened the doors, a loud scream echoed around her. Horrified, Blair ran to the scream to find something completly different. Banners of her name hung with dozens of ballons, two large tables with food and presents lay with a big choclate cake that had thirty candles sat there. Then her eyes fell on a gather of people screamed and cheered at the arrival of the birthday girl, singing "Happy Birthday" off tune and then clapped at the end. Blair breathed a sigh of relief, no-one was hurt at all. Kate rushed to her side in a summer dress with her long ginger hair flowing and her sharp blue eyes like crystals. "Hey Blair, happy birthday." She said with a smile. "Thanks Kate, I thought something was wrong." She said which made Kate laugh out loud. "No silly, Lauren made that scream because she could see you through the windows." Blair shook her head, her eyes laying on the little girl who was giggling at her father John. The celebrations have began for Blair but in her heart, she was disappointed not to find Marcus there.

The party was under full swing, everyone ate the cake and other goodies. A radio playing old and new hits played in the background, John and Lauren were having a dance along with Kyle and his girlfriend. Star and Barnes were sitting together, chatting and giggling among themselves. Blair was having a great time but her heart was aching for something else, Marcus. He hasn't been here for a good three hours and she was begining to worry, Kate could sense her friend in that way so she comforted her as best as she could. "Don't worry, he's coming I know it." Kate said with a small smile which Blair did one in return but returned to glum. Her eyes looked up at the sky, the sun was near to set for the day and the cool breeze became a distant memory. "I doubt it, Kate. He planned this surpise so why isn't he here along with you guys?" She asked, placing her hands together. Kate sighed heavily, she hated seeing Blair like this way but she couldn't break his promised secret to her. "I don't know, Blair. But he will be here, I promise you." She placed a comforting hand on hers, they both smiled at each other again then turned away to watch the others having a good time. Suddenly the phone in the house rang, Kate instanly ran to fetch it leaving Blair behind. "Hello, is that Marcus?" She said, breathlessly. "Yes, get Blair outside. There is a waitng car for her to take her to the beach, it will be a quick ride from there to here. Go now." He ordered which Kate nodded and placed the phone down. She jogged towards Blair, a wide grin across her face. "So, who was that?" She asked, staring at her odd friend. "Come with me, something's waiting for you." Kate offered her hand which Blair took, what she didn't notice was Kate giving the thumbs up to everyone who cheered even louder.

"What the hell is going on? Where is Marcus? Where are you taking me?" Blair asked Kate but she didn't reply, the contiuous cheers were still going on in the background. "Kate please, answer me!" Blair cried, pulling away from her friend's tight grip. But her eyes turned from her to a waiting black limo, a handsome gentleman opened the back door was waiting for her. Her mouth lowered at the beautiful sight, the shock was easy to see. "What's this?" She asked, turning back to Kate who was smiling and crying at the same time. "You better get in, someone is waiting for you." She replied. Blair hugged Kate tightly, Marcus was waiting for her and that she must find him. Letting go of her, Blair got inside the limo which the man shut the door and quickly entered to start the engine. Kate waved to her, mouthing "Have Fun" as the limo drove in a fast enough speed.

When the limo arrived at it's destation, Blair was awe-struck of the sight before her. The sun was setting, the beach was beautfiul with it's magical waves crashing on the sandy shore. The gentleman helped her out, then he drove away leaving her alone again. Then she noticed more footprints on the dusty ground which she followed until she stopped and saw the most amazing sight she had seen all day. There standing a black suit with much longer hair was Marcus Wright, the most handsome and sexy man on this earth. Her heart lept with joy, he didn't disappear after all. Without a second's hesistation, she ran to him wrapping her arms around his neck. She could smell his intoxiating smell, feel his warm hands rub up and down her body with his breath tickling her skin. "Blair, happy birthday." He said in that husky whisper of his. She broke away from the embrace, staring into his eyes without ever leaving his soulful gaze. "Marcus, did you plan all this?" She asked, breathlessly. With a swift nod, Marcus smiled at the beauty of his woman. "Yes my darling but there is one more surpise waiting for you." Suddenly, he went down on one knee pulling out a small box from his pocket. Blair gasped, was he propusing to her?! He lifted the lid to reveal a beautiful dimoand ring, it was handmade and stunning to look at. "Blair Williams, my true soul mate and the love of my life, will you marry Marcus Wright the machine with a human heart?" He asked, waiting for a reply. Breathless and amazed, Blair felt tears running down her face while her head nodded constanly. "Yes, I will marry you Marcus Wright." She replied, tearfully. Within a instant, he placed the ring on her finger and put the box away. He got up and kissed her passionatly on the lips, it was a romantic and emotional moment. Then they heard clapping and cheering coming from a distance, they parted lips and noticed everyone was proud of the bittersweet moment. Kate was crying buckets while being comforted by John, Lauren ran to the couple which Marcus picked up and hugged her tightly. Even Barnes looked tearful! Blair laughed and smiled at her family, Ed came to take Lauren from Marcus's arms then he shook his son-in-law to be's hand and hugged his daughter in a sweet embrace. Blair then turned to the man who she would be marrying, the man that she risked to have and got at last. They were perfect, two became one and that's how it will be forever.

THE END.

Author's Note: Well it's not the end really, just that story was given the end. I hope you loved this, birthday girl. It's a lot of hard work for me but for you, it's worth it. Now to rest these fingers! x


End file.
